


searching

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, just a scrawny attempt at a character study, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: and so pidge still believes.— apidge-centric drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t use pronouns in this piece, so sometimes the syntax might be questionable. but you know, you do what you can.
> 
> i wrote this maybe a long time ago. kept it tucked away in my files until one day i decided i didn't care about my pride.

When Pidge looks up at the black space sky just beyond the thick glass window of the castle-ship, Pidge does not see stars, meteors, planets and their moons, galaxies, or really anything of the like.

Pidge sees family—the past of one long gone, the future for one still getting accustomed to—and Pidge tries as best as possible to keep focused on installing new gears into castle-ship machinery rather than the vast empty possibilities that the cold, black, empty space teases at the cracks of its undiscovered edges.

There were so many things that Pidge was forced to grow up and understand. So many things that Pidge could have gotten away with not knowing if it weren’t for fate and misfortune pulling at the strings.

Pidge could have still been home — eating hot and fresh meals made with love with the rest of the family, studying and cramming for exams at cadet academy with friends, anxious and worried over some dumb crush — instead of aboard an alien space craft far away from everything that Pidge has ever known.

There were so many things that Pidge was forced to learn much too early and much too fast. Pidge knew there were alien, but Pidge never believed that alien technology would surpass everything Pidge ever understood. Pidge knew there were millions more languages in the galaxy, but Pidge never believed it was necessary to pick new vocabularies and phonemes outside of the comfort of a lush blue-and-green planet. Pidge knew the universe wasn’t perfect, even with definite laws outlining everything from gravity to the chaotic movement of a quark, but Pidge never believed there was an intergalactic war just waiting to crack at the lightest touch of a button.

So Pidge doesn’t learn anymore. Pidge just believes now.

Out here, the only way to survive is to believe. The only way to handle the constant changes in life and the tumultuous history of the universe and _the overbearing pressure to save everyone from destruction_ is to believe.

Believe the unbelievable. Expect the unexpected. Accept the unacceptable.

Except for _one_ thing — it’s the one thing Pidge will never believe:

that family is no longer out there.

Sure, maybe they are caught in a time loop or imprisoned and working their ways out of prison or holding onto the last ropes of life until they are discovered or trapped in stasis in a space capsule _somewhere_ out there — but there is no damned way they are _dead_ — gone, lost, _forgotten_.

So Pidge is still looking.

And Pidge can’t stop — because once Pidge does, it’s like admitting they’re no longer there.


End file.
